Reborn Short Shorts
by largofan
Summary: What happens to all my ideas that I can't finish a story for
1. Chapter 1

Largofan: Yeah, I'm starting another series of shorts. See, I keep getting ideas for stories, but then they fizzle out before they are completed. Some I don't want to scrap, so I started putting them in a file labled shorts, and since I like them, I thought I should publish.

L: And since she gets inspired a lot by fanfictions.

Dino: And this is one of her fizzled out ideas.

Kamina: Don't own, don't sue, no money! Because Largofan isn't Manly!

- Start -

Secretly, Squalo had been afraid of her since the day he found out that she was Tyr's daughter. Vengence was a frightening thing, and the girl had made her first kill at the tender age of 3, when he had barely been able to speak properly, and by the time she was 6, when he was just starting to learn swordplay, she had already developed her own fighting style and weapons. The 4 year age difference meant jack shit because of how they where raised. She was raised by Tyr and the Varia and if it wasn't for her age, would have been an Arcobaleno, and he was raised as the 3rd son of a lesser mafia family.

The first time Squalo had honestly thought she'd kill him was when they first met in person, because she knocked him out with her needles and a sleeping potion on them and he hadn't felt the prick of the needle.

The second time was when he and the rest returned from the cradle affair, he knew she had suggested that the Ninth just kill them, not because the had attempted a coup, but because they had failed. Varia didn't fail and live to tell about it. She didn't kill them though, on direct orders from the Ninth, but she had knocked them all out and had the inborn squadron beat them all to prove a point.

The third was when the second coup failed, and she came waltzing in behind the Inborn Squadron, who she had ordered to stand down. That time, it was only the Vongola brat asking her not to that kept them all alive. The third time also sparked something in him and it was jealousy when he watched her help the Vongola brat up and greet him with a kiss to the cheek and a small smile.

Squalo curses the jealousy, and it takes him forever to figure out why he is jealous. He was jealous because he had known her for years and had never been kissed or smiled at by her, and she was a beautiful girl, especially with her hair, which looked like it was spun out of gold, he had felt sick when he had returned from being imprisoned to see it had all been cut off. He cursed Byakuran and wished the bastard was still alive so he could kill him, himself.

Squalo sighs as he sits in a window seat and watches the newbies train and wonders why he can't stop thinking of the girl, he had acknowledged his jealousy, but he wouldn't do more, he knew his place in the pecking order.

"Squalo, what are you doing?" The soft voice he knew to well asks.

"Voi, what the hell does it look like I'm fucking doing?" He asks, not looking at her and wondering why she was in his quarters anyway. He nearly dies of shock when she sits on him and cuddles against him.

"I swear, if you yell with my head this close to your mouth, I'll paralyze your vocal cords." She says before he can say anything.

"Voi, what the hell is this all of a sudden?" He asks.

"I... I felt fear... When I went to kill Byakuran, he looked into my heart and I felt fear." She says and Squalo realizes how big of a thing that is. She had been raised so that she had nothing to fear, she had been trained how to deal with every situation, even how to defend her self if she was nude without a single weapon and surrounded by enemies that wanted to do bad things to her.

"You killed him, you got nothing to fear now." He says, wrapping his arms around her gingerly and is surprised at just how small she was because she was always wore baggy clothing.

The 2 go quiet, and Squalo doesn't bring it up, he was being allowed to hold her, he wasn't going to ruin it. Squalo's surprised when he looks down and she's asleep. It was easy to tell when she was asleep, because she looked peaceful instead of like she was concentrating on something, and he's pleased that she doesn't get a snot bubble like some people. He looks around, praying that he was actually alone before kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth, since he didn't dare steal what could be her first kiss, since he wasn't sure what the woman would do to him if he did, but it's enough for him... at least for the moment.

- End -

Largofan: Just so you know, the OC's name is Jezabel, and she uses wires like Belphegor, but instead of knives uses glass needles that have poison on them and are pretty much invisible.

Kaku: Tell them why she's nice to Tsuna

Largofan: Oh yeah, after the Cradle affair, the Ninth thought she needed a vacation and sent her to Japan with Iemitsu so he could keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't start killing people. She grew found of Tsuna and considers him like a little brother


	2. Chapter 2

Largofan: This is another one with Jezabel.

Lussuria: But this time I'm in it, thankfully not romantic

Largofan: Don't won, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Lussuria looks at Jezabel and smiles, getting his scissors as she sits down. Lussuria had been waiting for her to come see him about her hair since he got out of prison and saw the damage that her battle with Byakuran had taken on it.

"Oh, my poor Delilah, it looks like Samson cut your hair instead." He jokes as he puts the poncho on her and carefully examines what was damaged beyond repair and would have to go and what he could save, he knew Jezabel would let him do what he wanted with it, and he sprays it down and gets started, it takes him a long time, and in the end, it's a pixie style with a long piece just behind her ear which he braids.

"There, so cute." Lussuria says and lets her look.

"It looks better, thank you." She says, fingering the lock behind her ear and he smiles, hugging her.

"Ufu! No problem." He says.

- End -

Largofan: I think it's cute, and since I had Jezabel have her hair pretty much ruined when she had to go take Byakuran out, after the Tenth family came back, to make sure the future never happens.

L: Explain the Samson and Dalilah referance.

Largofan: I was listening to the song Samson by Regina Spector and I wanted to know the story behind Samson and Dahlila, so looked it up in the bible. Samson was gifted by God, no I can't remember why, so that he was pretty much invinicble. Dalilah was working for Samson's enemies and she had to find his weakness. Samson loved Dalilah, and after lying to her many times, told her that his weakness was his hair, which she promptly chopped off the second he was asleep, leaving him defenseless.

Dino: Correct

Largofan: Never say I didn't teach you anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Largofan: It's Jezabel again, and this one is rather random, as will be the next, and they aren't in any particular order.

Gaou: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

One of the mysteries of the core Varia was where Jezabel the cloud guardian disappeared to every saturday night, with out fail. Following her was hard, and she would just stare blandly at anyone who asked, replying with 'I don't see why you should worry'. The only one who knew was Reborn, since he was the only surviving guardian from Tyr's reign, and he wasn't telling.

Xanxus finds out accidently, as he bar hops and ends up in a seedy place that he wasn't sure how he ended up at and by the looks of the customers, they where in the same boat. He looks into the back of the room and sees a card table and there was Jezabel, sitting with a small mountain of money, which just grows as he drinks himself into a black out.

Jezabel notices her boss, and has the bartender drag him over when he goes down, paying his tab with her winnings and continuing to play into the wee hours of the morning, playing all her opponents under the table before moving through the bar, carrying her money in a large bag that surrounded her torso and was hidden under her jacket and she throws Xanxus over her shoulder, dragging him home and it wears her out.

The next day, after Xanxus recovers from his hangover, he snorts.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a gambler, and where the hell was that?" Xanxus asks.

"The hung over casino, that's what I call it." She replies and he nods, not bothering to get more information and doesn't tell any one.

- End -

Largofan: I really don't know why I wrote this one, I think I wanted to give Jezabel some sort of vice, since in the fizzled story she came out as sort of a hard ass who had no vices. It came out alright


	4. Chapter 4

Largofan: lol, I love this one, and if you don't know what inspired it, I worry a bit.

L: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Squalo walks down the halls of the Varia when he sees Jezabel walking toward him, dressed oddly in a tunic, jerkin, tights and leather boots, the oddest thing is that she has a rapier on her belt.

She looks up and sees him before glancing at his hand and draws the rapier.

"My name is Jezabel Greaves, you killed my father, prepare to die!" She says and Squalo runs, her following as he stops and she repeats the line before he runs again. This goes on for a while before he stops and actually fights her, and she's oddly better then him and about to slit his throat.

Squalo jerks awake with a snort and looks around his room, seeing that it was just a dream and sighs, relaxing and sees large purple eyes looking at him curiously and smiles slightly at his lover.

"Bad dream?" She asks.

"Not bad, just strange." He says, pulling her close. "You don't know how to use a rapier do you?" He asks.

"Yes, and no more watching movies like the Princess bride before bed." She says and he smirks.

"What ever you say." He says, burying his face into her neck and going back to sleep. Jezabel watches him as he relaxes back into sleep and his face is calm. She loved him like this best, because this was a face only she got to see. She kisses him gently before going back to sleep.

- End -

Largofan: The first one inspired this, along with the Princess bride movie itself. As for Jezabel's last name, they never mention Tyr's last name, and since Greaves is one of the surnames I favor, I just decided to use it.


	5. Chapter 5

Largofan: This is the first one not involving Jezabel. I had a lot of different stories for the idea of Reborn having an apprentice that he was training to take over for him... and I keep having new ideas for it. This is just one.

Kaku: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

I blush, seeing the cute purplenette and am glad Reborn made me come. I spend the next day learning all about him. Reborn picks up on my strange behavior and calls me to his room.

"Who is it?" He asks and I blink.

"Who is what?" I ask, playing stupid even though I know who my teacher/older brother like figure means.

"Don't play dumb. It's Colonello isn't it? The one you have the crush on." He says and I shake my head, looking at his now adult form. He frowns.

"Oh, it's Fon, you had a little thing for Hibari to." He says and I shake my head again.

"Don't tell me it's Verde." He says and I shake my head again.

"... You do know Mammon is gay, right?" He asks.

"It's not Mammon." I reply.

"Oh.... oh, I didn't know you liked girls." He says and I look at him.

"Please tell me it's Lal Mirch, Mina." He says and I shake my head and he groans.

"What could you possibly see in that emo idiot? Your second in skill only to me." He says and I blush.

"I like how he never gives up." I tell him and he sighs.

"I give up, I'll never understand what goes on in your blue fluff covered head." He says and I smile at him and hug him.

Skull didn't know how or why he was locked in the pantry with Reborn-senpai's Protege, Willamina, and is glad it's dark because he thought the blue haired girl was pretty and was blushing since the pantry was small and the 2 where pressed together.

"Ugh, the locks jammed. I bet Lambo stuck gum in it again." I grumble, glad it was dark and knowing it was proabaly Reborn who had stuck gum in the lock and was probably the one who shoved Skull into the pantry and slammed the door shut to, making sure we where locked in. I shiver slightly.

"Ah, here Mina-chan." Skull says, unzipping his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders, but then starts shivering himself, since he only had a thin, black tank on under it. I blush, seeing my chance.

"Here, I have an idea." I tell him and have him sit down and I sit on his lap and move so his jacket was covering both of us and my head was resting on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"G-Good thinking, Mina-chan." He says and we sit like that for a while and I wonder if he's gay or doesn't like me like that. I sigh mentally and move so I'm straddling him and kiss him. I can all but feel his shock, but then he pulls me tighter and kisses back. I smile and pull back, tugging on his lip ring a bit with my teeth.

"I... I didn't know you liked me like that Mina-chan. I like you too." He says and I smile.

"I do like you, Skull-san, though I wonder when Reborn is going to let us out." I muse before he kisses me again.

- End -

Largofan: I really wanted to give Skull a little love, and I can't see any student of Reborn's not being bold.

Dino: And if you're wondering about the name, yes, she took it from Bram Stroker's Dracula, as in the original book.

Largofan: I can't help it, I love the name.


	6. Chapter 6

Largofan: This one and the next are both inspired by my FemTsuna fic, so Tsuna is a girl, not a boy in both, just so no one gets confused, and no, you don't have to be reading my FemTsuna fic to understand them, because they have no connection to it.

The Anime Muses: Don't own, don't sue, no money!

- Start -

Xanxus scowls as he follows his father, wondering why they had to visit the outside advisor's family.

"Ahaha, I can't wait to get home, Nana probably has a feast prepared, and Tsu-chan is going to love her gifts." The man says, a stupid ass look on his face.

Xanxus scowls at the small house, glad they aren't staying here for the visit.

"Hii! Daddy!" A small voice says as Iemitsu bends down, catching a small girl.

"Tsu-chan!" Iemitsu replies, happily hugging his daughter. Xanxus gets his first good look at the girl's face when Iemitsu holds her up, for some reason he's reminded of the Vongola Primo, but pushes the thought from his head because it was stupid.

"Who's the grandpa and the big brother, daddy?" She asks, and Xanxus wonders how it's possible to have eyes that big.

"This is my boss, Vongola Timeoto and his son, Vongola Xanxus. Boss, Xanxus, this is my daughter, Sawada Tsunahime." Iemitsu says and Xanxus wonders why the girl makes a face.

"Daddy! It's just Tsuna, Tsunahime is older then your boss-jii-san!" She says and Xanxus snorts, turning his head to the side to hide his laughter. The ninth doesn't bother, and laughs.

"True, but it is a good name little princess." He says, smiling warmly at the girl.

"Anata!" A woman calls and Xanxus looks her over as she runs to Iemitsu, hugging and kissing him. Xanxus couldn't understand why she stayed with him, considering he was hardly home.

After the 2 are done greeting each other they go in. Xanxus is reminded of when he still lived with his mother, since the house is small. He forces that thought, and the fact that he missed his mother, out of his head.

"Xanxus, why don't you watch TV with Tsuna-chan while us adults talk in the other room?" Timeoto asks, but Xanxus knows he doesn't really have a choice, so nods.

"What ever." He says, not happy that he had to stay with the brat.

"Tsu-chan, play with Xanxus-kun, alright?" Iemitsu asks and Xanxus scowls at him.

"Alright daddy." She says as she's put down, she grabs the remote and turns on some sickeningly bright and colorful little kids show as the 3 adults leave the room. She waits for the door to shut and then hurries over to it, pressing her ear against it and then hurries back in front of the TV and turns the channel to some Bruce Lee film. Xanxus smirks as he sits down on the couch. He could deal with this, since Enter the Dragon was a classic.

Tsuna plays, making her dolls and stuffed animals mimic the movie.

"You're doing it wrong." Xanxus says, moving off the couch and plays with Tsuna, showing her how to properly make her dolls attack her teddy bear.

"Hii, pretend we're having a tea party." Tsuna whispers, hitting the recall button so the sickening kiddie show was back on as her mother and Timeoto come into the room. They both beam at their children.

"Oh my Vongola-san, you have such a good son." Nana twitters, since she had been worried about the rough looking teen being left with her daughter, but now she saw she had nothing to worry about.

"I do, I'm really lucky." Timeoto says and Xanxus refuses to look at him, the old man shouldn't say embarrassing stuff like that and there was a strange warmth in Xanxus's face.

The second the adults are gone, Enter the Dragon is back on.

"Good job twerp." Xanxus says before they go back to their play fighting.

This goes on for the entire visit and by the time its time to return to Italy, Xanxus wouldn't say no if they brought the brat with them.

"Ah, can't Xan-nii-chan stay longer?" Tsuna asks, pouting and not liking that her new playmate would be leaving since she didn't have many friends.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-chan, but Xanxus and I must return to Italy." Timeoto says and gets the full force of the pouty face. "But perhaps we can come and visit again soon." He adds and Xanxus wishes he had that sort of power.

"You'd better." She says and then latches onto Xanxus. Xanxus messes up the girl's already messy hair.

"Don't worry about it twerp, I'll see you again." He says.

"You'd better, cause we're going to get married when I'm older and if you disappear like daddy always does I'm going to punch you in your ding-a-ling!" She says and while the adults look horrified, Xanxus smirks and has to keep from laughing.

"You will, eh? Well you'd better learn Italian so you can come live with me after we get married. I promise to come and visit again." He says, kissing her on the cheek and Tsuna blushes and then hugs Xanxus around the neck.

"Hii! Alright!" She says and then cries when Xanxus leaves, not realizing that her dad and the Ninth where honestly considering arranging a marriage between the 2.

- 10 years later -

Xanxus glares down at the twerp. She had grown up in the last 10 years, but she still had impossibly large eyes.

"Xan-nii-chan?" She asks and everyone looks at her in surprise. Xanxus hates the feelings of fondness that that name brings up in him.

"No offense twerp... this is business. Hand over your half of the sky ring and I'll let you live." Xanxus says, showing linency only because it's her. Tsuna comes up to him, dispite the protests of her guardians and the arcobaleno.

"Hii, Xan-nii-chan, do you remember what you said before you left?" She asks and Xanxus nods before he's punched in the groin.

"Xan-nii-chan! You lying jerk! Why didn't you come and visit!?" She shouts, tears in her eyes as Xanxus doubles over, remembering the 'I'm going to punch you in your ding-a-ling' part of that discussion now as everyone stares at them in shock until Squalo starts laughing.

"She punched you in the dick!" Squalo howls, doubling over in laughter.

"Shut up." Xanxus growls, wondering why he ever found this funny.

- Start -

Largofan: Every time I read this I laugh

Lussuria: Ufu, I don't think the boss would so linency.

Largofan: To bad, he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Largofan: And another what if FemTsuna, this time staring Reborn

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Reborn looks down at Iemitsu's daughter, her hair up in fluffy pigtails, and her eyes impossibly large, as she runs up to her father.

"Tsuna-chan!" Iemitsu shouts, bending down to pick the small girl up and Reborn wonders at how the man can go to someone he respects to this.

"Daddy, daddy, who's that?" Tsunahime asks.

"This is Reborn, he works with me. He'll be staying with us for a while. Reborn, this is my daughter, Tsunahime." Iemitsu says and Reborn keeps from rolling his eyes, this could be the 10th boss of the Vongola.

"Nice to meet you Reborn-san." Tsunahime says, nodding her head to him and he smiles at her.

"Nice to meet you to Tsunahime-chan." Reborn says and her nose wrinkles.

"It's just Tsuna!" She says and Reborn raises an eyebrow.

"Tsuna-chan thinks Tsunahime is to old fashioned." Iemitsu explains as Nana hurries out of house.

"Anata!" She says and Reborn has a small pang of jealousy toward his friend. Not many mafia men had a loving and naive civilian family like this.

Iemitsu holds his wife and daughter close before turning to Reborn.

"Nana-chan, this is Reborn, one of my coworkers. Reborn, this is my wife, Nana." Iemitsu says and Nana smiles and bows.

"It's nice to meet you Reborn-san." Nana says and Reborn takes his hat off and bows.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nana-san." Reborn says and the woman twitters at him.

"Oh my, what a polite young man." She says and Reborn smiles at her.

"Thank you ma'am." He says, since Iemitsu had told him to be polite. The only reason Reborn was staying here for a week was because the ninth had told him he needed a break. He had been surprised when Iemitsu had agreed to let Reborn come with him to Japan.

"Well, come in." Nana says.

Reborn gets settled into the guest room and turns to see Tsuna peeking at him with giant brown eyes.

"Do you need something Tsuna-chan?" Reborn asks.

"Why're you in a suit if you work at a construction site?" She asks and Reborn mentally laughs at Iemitsu's cover story.

"Because I like looking nice when I'm not at work." Reborn says.

"Daddy should take after you, he always comes home in his jump suit and he smells all sweaty." She says and Reborn mentally chuckles again, since Iemitsu normally wore an Italian suit as well.

"I'll see if I can't change that, alright?" Reborn says and Tsuna perks up.

"Really?" She asks and he nods.

"Really." He replies and she grins at him.

"Thank you." She chrips and skips away. Reborn smiles slightly and decides to get Iemitsu into a suit.

Reborn is a bit surprised that by the end of the week, Tsuna has him wrapped around her little finger. He realizes this as he's letting the girl put flowers in his hair and Iemitsu walks in, and stares in shock before he starts laughing.

"Daddy! Stop laughing! Reborn looks pretty! Besides, I'm getting him ready for our wedding." Tsuna says and Reborn looks at her as Iemitsu stops laughing and his jaw drops.

"No!" Iemitsu shouts and goes to grab his daughter, who hops out of the way and into Reborn's lap. Reborn gets over his shock and smirks, wrapping the girl in his arms.

"Fnnn, yeah dad, we where hoping you'd walk Tsuna-chan down the asile." Reborn says and Tsuna beams at him, hugging him around the neck.

"NO!" Iemitsu shouts, trying to grab Tsuna from Reborn and Reborn dodges him.

"Tsu-chan, I don't think daddy likes me." Reborn says, forcing a pout.

"Daddy! Be nice, Reborn and I are going to be married." Tsuna says as Nana comes in and she twitters.

"Oh? That's wonderful Tsu-chan." Nana says and Reborn watches the dispare on Iemitsu's face and is the only one who understands it.

"Oh anata, calm down, Tsu-chan can be like me." Nana says and Reborn gets a flash of having his own little house out of the way, Tsuna as an adult coming out and hugging him, and a small child of his own. It wasn't a bad image and Reborn hugs Tsuna a bit tighter.

"Fnnn, Tsu-chan, when you're old enough, lets get married." Reborn says, kissing Tsuna on the temple and the girl blushes.

"Alright!" She says as Iemitsu passes out as he foams at the mouth.

- End -

Largofan: I think it's cute, though I'm pretty sure it's impossible, since in the newer chapters of KHR!, they said Luce, the original holder of the Sky pacifier, is Uni's grandmother, not her mother, which means that Reborn and the others where babies for well over 20 years at the least, since Luce was pregnant with Uni's mom in the pictures.


	8. Chapter 8

Largofan: I like Squalo, so I can't help writing shorts for him.

L: And so you know, the character's name is taken from Fruits Basket, and is pronounced Mee-nay, not Mine

Dino: And don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Voi! What the hell are you doing!?" Squalo shouts at the black haired girl laying spread eagle in the middle of the path way.

"Mine is dead." She says.

"Dead people don't talk." He says, nudging her with his foot in the side and she giggles. How a girl like her became a member of the Varia was unknown to him.

"Mine is the living dead." She says, hopping up and biting his arm hard.

"Voi! You crazy bitch!" He shouts, and she giggles as she lets him go, jumping away, and he scowls. "I'm your captain!" He shouts, wanting some respect and she looks at him, spinning over to him.

"Oh taicho, my taicho, Mine will follow you anywhere." She says, smiling at him, her hair, which was straight, thick, and black, her bangs went down over her eyes, creating a harsh line across her face, falls out of her eyes slightly as she tilts her head to the side showing the bright red of her eye. She stands on her tiptoes and pecks him on the lips, running a finger along his cheek and his frown melts as he kisses her back, tilting his head down.

She pulls away and he brushes her hair out of her eyes with his hand, kissing her, glad that there where no rules against their relationship.

She pulls back again. "Mine loves you, my fog horn taicho." She says and that's why he loves her back, because she excepted all of him.

"Voi, love you to you crazy bitch." He says and she grins.

"Yes, but Mine is your crazy bitch." She says and he smirks, pulling her against him.

"Damn straight you are." He growls before picking her up and heading for their room. He might not know how she was in the Varia, but she was his, and he loved her, no matter what.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, Mine was to crazy for me to properly write a full story for, I did try, but it just didn't work, I kept slipping and she would mellow out on me. Thankfully, this short managed to properly capture the image of her I came up with


	9. Chapter 9

Largofan: This is like the only one that isn't romantic and I tried and failed to fill it into a full story so many times and failed, so took just my original idea and turned it into a short. I might write more shorts in the future for her, but I'm not sure.

Dino: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Dino, Tsuna, and Reborn look at Shindou Natsuki in shock. He was Tsuna's best friend and he had just shot Dino's mother in the shoulder.

"Hii! Natsuki!" Tsuna shouts and Reborn frowns, he had always thought there had to be a darker side to the cheerful, but heavily scarred teen.

"Natsuki, why did you shoot my mother?" Dino asks, since he didn't have a gun on him and none of his men where around, he couldn't do anything.

Natsuki doesn't answer, but pulls a picture out of his pocket, throwing it to Reborn, before he starts to undo the buttons on his shirt one handed. Reborn looks at the picture and frowns, it was one of Dino and his little sister Sabina, who had been killed in an attack. Reborn hands the picture to Dino as Natsuki finishes unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a vest and it hits Reborn why Natsuki is doing this. The attack that had killed Sabina had been a bomb, when she was visiting Japan. She had been on a tour bus that the rival family had bombed.

"I don't get it, how do you have a picture of my little sister, Sabina?" Dino asks and his mother realizes the truth to, at least judging by her shocked look of understanding.

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't recognize me, it's been what? About 7, 8, years since the accident? I've grown up, and, well obviously, the accident affected me. I suppose pretending to be a guy didn't help either, though I have to say it stung every time you looked at me and didn't recognize me, big brother." Natsuki rasps out, her voice was always hoarse due to the damage to her throat. Dino is shocked, as is Tsuna, because he had truly believed his friend to be a boy.

"But... why did you shoot mother?" Dino asks.

"Because she's the one who did this to me! She had an affair and didn't know who my father was. This wasn't a problem, because she managed to keep it hushed up, but then her lover and Victoria met, he was annoyed that she had left him and Victoria wanted her son to be the boss. If doubt was cast on mother, and I really wasn't father's, he might not let you become boss, and she couldn't have that, so she set it all up, the bomb, the attack, and the blame falling on the Knights family, since both Victoria and her lover where from that family. All to make sure she didn't loose favor in father's eye." Natsuki says and Dino looks at his mother, who he had grieved with after Sabina had died.

"Dino, I did it for you." She says and Dino is sickened and turns away from her and Natsuki jerks her head at Tsuna and Dino nods, turning Tsuna away as there is a second shot, and their mother is dead.

Tsuna looks at Natsuki, after they'd moved out of the room.

"Natsuki, does this mean you... you..." Tsuna can't even finish the sentence.

"Fnn, Dame-Tsuna means, where you just using him to get your revenge?" Reborn asks and Tsuna nods. Natsuki blinks and then hugs Tsuna.

"Of course not! I didn't know you had any connections to the mafia, I was just living my life the best I could until I graduated high school, then I was going to try and get in with a Yakuza and work my way up. The fact that you had connections to the Mafia was a shock and I was trying not to use you and my brother to get to her, but I couldn't help it when I saw her and how she acted." She tells him and he hugs her back.

"And you pretended to be a guy because?" He asks.

"I didn't get picked on as much, and I didn't want to risk our friendship." She explains before Dino, being unable to hold back any more, hugs her and starts sobbing.

- End -

Largofan: This is what happens when I read Kindaichi case files and KHR! I love the idea of a mystery, but I was never able to properly get it down to express my idea.

Dino: Well, you certainly managed to get some of the inner workings of a mafia boss's blood family down.

Largofan: Thank you


	10. Chapter 10

_Largofan: I know exactly what sparked this short, it was Lady Gaga and since I didn't have a fic in progress that I could work it into, I made a short for it._

_L: Don't own, don't sue, no money_

_- Start -_

_"Lets play a love game, play a love game..." Belphegor hears being sung softly in a familiar voice. It was his vice-captain. He looks over at her, since he was in the storm office. She had her headphones on, eyes closed, and probably didn't know he was there, she had a horrible habit of not noticing her surroundings, though it was so fun to scare her._

_"Lets have some fun, this beat is sick, I want to take a ride on your disco stick..." She sings and Belphegor grins, looking her over. They where lovers, so maybe he should take her up on her offer?_

_"Ushishishi." He laughs softly, getting up and getting behind her, now wishing she didn't have a back on her chair, but that was alright. He wonders just what he should do and then reaches around the chair and runs his fingers lightly up her throat, and he can feel and hear her breath hitch and she jumps up, turning to see who it was. She relaxes when she sees it's him, and pulls her head phones off._

_"Oh, captain, it's you. When did you get back from your mission?" She asks._

_"Ushishishi, that doesn't matter, because I'm a prince, and the prince has decided to take you up on your offer." He says, getting closer and grinning wider when he sees her blush at his invasion of her personal space, he loved that she was still so shy about such things._

_"What offer?" She asks, confused, as he gets closer, pressing her into her desk and puts his lips against her ear._

_"Ushishishi, to play a love game of course, and have some fun, because I want you to take a ride on my disco stick." He says and the bright red on her face pleases him, as do her lips when he kisses her, since they mold against his, and she kisses back. Oh yes_, Belphegor decides, _I like my pretty vice-captain a lot._

- End -

Largofan: Yep, decided to give Belphegor some love, and no, the OC doesn't have a name


	11. Chapter 11

Largofan: I got inspired for this one because of Mambo 5, and was going to do a short for each girl in the chorus, but, once again, it fizzled out on me, since I couldn't figure out how to work in all I need into the 3rd.

L: This happens a lot.

Kaku: And don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Tsuna smiles at the black haired woman on the couch in front of his desk. She was reading, twirling one piece of hair with her fingers and had the book resting on her large, pregnant belly.

"You know Tsuna, you should just take a picture, it'll last longer." Monica says, looking at him with large, dark brown eyes and Tsuna's smile widens as he pulls out a camera and takes pictures of his pregnant wife rolling her eyes. He sets it down and goes and joins her on the couch.

"I don't really need an excuse to take a picture of you. You're so beautiful." He says, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No I'm not, I'm fat, and bloated, and pregnant." She says and he chuckles, rubbing her round belly.

"You are beautiful. I'm so glad you followed Reborn into my life." He says and kisses her. She snorts.

"Well, there is a lot more of me in your life now." She says and he chuckles and kisses her again before they're both distracted by the baby kicking and they smile at each other.

- End -

Largofan: I made Tsuna grow up pretty cool

Dino: - crying - That's so cute!


	12. Chapter 12

Largofan: The source idea was the same as the last, and I thought Xanxus could use a little love.

Gaou: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

Xanxus groans as he wakes up and the first thing his hung over eyes see is a glass of water and some hang over medicine, if it wasn't for the massive hang over, he just might have smiled, but considering his head was pounding and he felt like he might be sick, he doesn't.

Thankfully, the medicine works, and a hour later, there is a soft knock on the door before it's opened and a blond woman walks in with a tray.

"Breakfast Xanxus, is the medicine working?" She asks gray eyes looking him over for injuries or blood stains.

"It is, what's this crap?" He grumbles.

"Your normal breakfast, black coffee, a croissant, scrambled eggs, and 10 slices of bacon, extra crispy." She replies and he grunts, seeing it was just that.

"No fucking shit Erica." He grumbles, Erica was one of those people who was so bland you couldn't get mad at her, it just left you feeling tired if you did. That was why she had lasted 4 years as Xanxus's personal assistant and he wasn't planning on getting rid of her any time soon.

She reads of the day's schedule in her soft, emotionless voice as Xanxus eats, and then leaves for him to get dressed. His outfit for the day was already set out, everything clean, neatly pressed, and the boots and belt buckle where shined and waxed to a mirror finish, all curtsy of Erica.

He leaves his room and she falls into step at his side, making no noise as she walks. When they enter his office, he sees a small stack of paper work and reports, but not much, and he knew they where only the things that actually needed his attention, because Erica read through and sorted all his paper work.

The day goes on and Xanxus, by supper, is pondering what life would be like with out his personal assistant, and can't imagine it, it would be to horrible. He looks over at her. She was eating quietly, and senses him looking at her.

"Yes Xanxus?" She asks when she's done chewing.

"You know, life would be hell with out you by my side." He tells her, deciding to give her a compliment.

"Xanxus, if I wasn't by your side, you would have died of alcohol poisoning years ago, but thank you." She says and he snorts, it was probably true. Xanxus looks her over, remembering the letter from the Ninth about how Xanxus needed to get married. Erica wasn't unattractive, and what better way to make sure she never married someone else and became a house wife then making her his wife.

"Erica, marry me." Xanxus says and she pauses and looks at him.

"Xanxus, if you want me to marry you, do it properly, as in take me out on at least 3 dates, get me a ring, and propose." She says before going back to eating and Xanxus smirks, he was going to have Erica by his side forever.

- End -

Largofan: I really do think Xanxus needs someone around who just takes care of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Largofan: Surprisingly, another non romantic one, and this was caused by watching Godzilla, the good ones, while rereading over my Reborn oneshots and the third shot of XanxusxSqualo, because I love Maura as a character.

Kaku: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Grw-ah!" Xanxus hears and frowns, going into the living room and finding a small girl with messy black hair in front of the TV.

"Maura, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Grw-ah! I'm fucking Godzilla!" She shouts and he glances back at the TV, seeing that she was indeed watching Godzilla. One of the really old, cheesy Godzilla movies at that.

Xanxus doesn't realize that this is just the beginning and over the next week watches his daughter become more, and more obsessed, to the point where she wears a Godzilla jump suit.

"Ushishishi, boss, Maura-chan is weird." Belphegor says before he's smacked upside the head by Xanxus.

"Voi, shut up. She isn't weird, she's a kid." Squalo growls as he holds Maura, who considered him her mother.

"Grw-ah." Maura replies and Squalo ruffles her hair.

"Why do you like Godzilla so much Mau?" Squalo asks.

"Because he's like daddy! He's fucking unstoppable! I don't care if they do have him loosing, because those movies are fucking wrong!" Maura shouts and Xanxus smirks, taking his daughter and holding her.

"Damn straight." He replies, and supposes Maura can keep watching Godzilla if she wants.

- End -

Largofan: Yeah, Godzilla's laser blast totally reminded me of Xanxus's flame of wrath, so it fit nicely


	14. Chapter 14

Largofan: This one is cause I just can't write a full story for her and I love her so much as a character, and she helps me with my shorts.

Midori: Don't own, don't sue, no money

- Start -

"Reborn, will you marry me?" Midori asks, completely straight faced, down on one knee, with a diamond ring in hand. Reborn looks at his fellow arcobaleno Verde's younger sister. He smirks at her lazily, this was the 25th time she had asked him, and he still didn't know where she got the diamond rings from, and it was flattering.

"Fnnn, I'm going to have to say no Midori-chan." He replies, offering her his hand and she sighs, taking his hand and gets up. Reborn pulls her to him. The disruption radiation in the house used to interfere with the curse from his pacifier, but now the curse was broken. He had given her a show the first time he came into the house since he didn't know about it and his clothes didn't change with him.

"You know, it's not nice to give me mixed signals Reborn." She says.

"Fnnn, I just don't want to marry you, that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you." Reborn says and Midori pulls away, making Reborn frown. Normally she stayed in his arms and they would end up in the bedroom.

Midori looks at Reborn carefully. He was smart, handsome, could cook, and she liked his personality, but they had been together for 5 years and Reborn still wasn't any closer to moving in with her or moving the relationship forward even though he wasn't tutoring Tsuna as much as he used to.

"What is it?" Reborn asks, sensing trouble.

"I think you should go now Reborn. We obviously don't want the same thing." She says.

"What?" Reborn asks, frowning.

"Reborn, we've been together 5 years, and while I was joking about the marriage at first, I mean it seriously now. I'd be happy if you'd just move in, but you refuse to do that as well, or move our relationship forward in anyway. So, I think it's time to move on." Midori says and Reborn looks at her and leaves. Midori goes to her lab, and buries herself in her work.

Reborn returns the next day with his stuff. "Fnnnn, you are right." He tells Midori and she goes to hug him, but he steps back and kneels down. "I think it's about time that I popped the question. Will you marry me Midori-chan?" Reborn asks, holding up the diamond ring and a warm smile is on her face. She takes the ring and looks at it before slipping it on and then kissing him.

"You are such a male chauvinist. Yes, I'll marry you." She says and he smirks as he pulls her closer and nuzzles between her breasts.

"Fnnnn, I love you." He says and feels her long, thin fingers tangle in his hair.

"I love you to." She replies and he picks her up and carries her to their bedroom.

- End -

Midori: I like it.

Largofan: I do to

Dino: I don't think Reborn is ever going to settle down and marry though. - Is smacked by both women -


End file.
